


Radioactive

by kat6e



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Nicole and Dolls bromance, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat6e/pseuds/kat6e
Summary: It has been 6 months since the world has become a play area for the undead, and Nicole Haught has been on her own ever since. Constantly on the move, she has no destination in mind. Her only objective is to survive what seems like the end of the world. When she unexpectedly runs into a group of survivors, one of whom is a stunning brunette that makes her trip over her words, she thinks that maybe this is just the beginning.ORthe zombie au that no one asked for
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* hi there, this is my first fic. this idea has been plaguing my mind for so long, so i figured i would put thoughts into sentences and see if anyone else enjoys it.

Sprinting through the woods, Nicole Haught is not sure if she will survive this or not. Breathing in the crisp Alberta air as she wipes the sweat from her brow. Forcing branches out of their home and kicking rocks from their slumber, she hikes up the steep, seemingly never-ending hill. As the top of the hill finally comes into view, her stomach catches on to what her body has been doing for the past hour and heaves up the small amount of food left in her system.

“Traitor,” she murmurs, glaring down at her abdomen.

She is quickly reminded why she has been running in the first place as the smell of rotting flesh makes her eyes water, groaning bodies and soulless eyes overcoming her senses.

“Shit!” Nicole shrieks and scrambles up the rest of the hill.

As she continues to race through the forest, she keeps her eyes glued to the hoard of corpses following behind her. An ineffective strategy, she quickly realizes as she collides with a body that certainly is not expected to be there. A very much alive and talkative body that she knocks clear off its feet. Nicole groans in disapproval as she finds herself on top of the unknown figure.

“Whoa there, Red. At least buy me dinner first,” the woman says as Nicole rolls off of her, lungs still screaming for air.

“W-Walkers-,” Nicole manages to get out before the sassy brunette cuts her off.

“Walkers? That’s what you call them? That’s not even coo-“ A loud groan cuts her off as the walkers in question start to gain ground towards them both.

Nicole springs to her feet and drags the cheeky brunette with her, knowing she’d never forgive herself for leaving an innocent (she hopes) soul behind.

“I’m Wynonna by the way. Wynonna Earp.” The woman pants out as they run side by side.

“Nicole Haught.” She curtly replies, hurtling fallen branches and wiping sweat off of her face.

“Hot? As in a hot pocket? As in hot sauce? As in-”

“Do you think we can talk about this after we’re finished running for our lives?” Nicole breathlessly cuts her off.

“Buzzkill.” Wynonna heaves out, rolling her eyes.

As they race side by side, Nicole sees a cherry red pick-up truck sitting on the road that has just come into view. Not appearing to have any occupants inside.

“Do you see that truck?” Wynonna asks cockily.

“Kind of hard not to.” She states, as the truck only becomes more visible as they continue running.

Not appreciating her bluntness, Wynonna rolls her eyes and ignores her statement.

“BABYGIRL! GET OUT THE BIG GIRL GUNS! MOMMA BROUGHT COMPANY!” Wynonna shouts in the direction of the aforementioned truck.

Nicole looks at her in bemusement, until she sees another woman and two men step out from behind the vehicle. All three of them have assault rifles trained in the direction of her and Wynonna.

“Alright Red, this is the part where we get the fuck out of the way, unless you have a death wish,” Wynonna announces, dragging Nicole off to the right with her.

As soon as they are out of the way, a profuse amount of gunshots is being fired at the hoard that had been tailing them. In just under a minute, the hoard is exterminated. Nicole stares at the unknown people in awe, trying to process the events of the last couple minutes.

“Wynonna, what the hell?! You saunter off for a pee break and come back with 20 biters instead.” The woman says, frustratingly, but Nicole catches the genuine concern in her voice.

“Ease up baby girl, I brought home a stray too!” Wynonna declares, hands up in surrender, nodding in the direction of Nicole.

The woman finally turns to look at Nicole. Nicole finally gets a chance to admire the petite brunette, her long wavy hair, her muscular arms on display, her well-built legs encased in a pair of ripped jeans, her-

“Haught, did you want to introduce yourself or just continue perving on my sister?” Wynonna quips, interrupting her thorough assessment of the woman.

Nicole blushes at her own thoughts and catches the small brunettes’ hazel eyes stare right back at her with a knowing smirk.

“I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp, did my sister just call you hot?” The woman asks, extending her hand out to shake.

“Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T. That would be my last name.” Nicole articulates, taking her hand in a careful handshake.

“While that’s something my sister will no doubt have fun with, I prefer to call people by their first name.” Waverly voices, with an amused grin.

“N-Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She says, scrambling over her words.

_ Come on Haught, get it together. _ Nicole thinks, putting on a charming smile, attempting to make up for the awkwardness that had just ensued.

They stand there staring at each other for a minute, taking each other in.

Wynonna clears her throat and gestures to the two men standing off to the side.

“And this is Doc and Dolls.” Wynonna announces.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. The name is John Henry Holliday, but you can just call me Doc.” The man proclaims. Nicole immediately picks up on the Southern drawl, telling her of his origin. She also notices that he has on a tattered three-piece suit, minus the jacket that must’ve gotten lost in his travels. A pocket watch hangs on his waist, a black Stetson sits on top of his head, his look complete with a handlebar mustache that fits his face a little too well for this time period.

“Nicole Haught. Doc Holliday? Really?” Nicole questions, quirking her brow.

“It is a family name, Miss Haught. Although, I will not deny to being  _ that  _ Doc Holliday even if that would be absurd.” Doc says, a grin formed on his lips.

“Xavier Dolls.” The muscular, dark skinned man says curtly, eyes boring into her own as if looking for ulterior motives.

Nicole notices that Dolls has dog tags hanging around his neck.

“What branch did you serve in?” She inquires.

“Marine Corps. Stationed in Iraq.”

“Army. Stationed in Afghanistan.” Nicole shares, pulling out her own dog tags from under her white, sweat stained t-shirt.

Dolls shows his approval with a slight nod and just a hint of a smile.

“Great, now we have two army brats.” Wynonna jokingly says.

Nicole turns to Wynonna, confusion written on her face.

“You want me to stay?” Nicole questions.

“Why not? I mean there are still a few questions I will have to ask you before it’s a definite ‘yes’, but judging by the lack of supplies you have. I doubt you have anywhere you need to be.” Wynonna bluntly states.

Nicole, seemingly just realizing how unequipped she is, panics when she realizes all she has are the clothes on her back.

“Shit, I left my bag back at my campsite. I sort of just dropped everything and ran when I saw the walkers. I need to get my stuff, it’s about 10 klicks north.” Nicole sighs, turning to start walking back towards the wooded area.

“Hey Red, I don’t know about you, but I definitely do not want to walk 10 kilometers just to get a bag and come back. How about we take Marlene here for a spin, save time and energy.” Wynonna suggests, with a smirk, gesturing to the Harley that Nicole has just noticed, sitting in the bed of the truck.

“Just try not to bring back any trouble this time.” Waverly says, rolling her eyes.

Grabbing a gun belt and a Colt Buntline from the truck, Wynonna smirks, securing them both to her waist. 

“Just keeping you on your toes, babygirl.” She jokes, with a wink.

***

Approaching Nicole's’ campsite, they can both tell that it has been rummaged through. Contents of her backpack are strewn all over the forest floor. Empty cans were scattered around the campsite, contents evidently sloppily removed.

Coming to a halt, Nicole jumps off of the bike and starts taking inventory of what is still left of her belongings.

“So are you just a messy person or has someone been through your shit?” Wynonna questions, while making sure Marlene is parked.

“Before I ran out of here I was going to make some lunch, so I opened four cans of food. The thing is, I didn’t get to make anything before the walkers showed up.” Nicole explains, furrowing her brow.

“The food from the opened cans is the only thing that has gone missing. My gun is still here, my machete, my-”

“You have a MACHETE?!” Wynonna exclaims, cutting her off. 

“Not exactly the point I am trying to make. Listen, everything is still here except four cans of food, all of the other canned goods I have are still here.” Nicole ponders, trying to make sense of it.

“Well, while you play Nancy Drew, I’m gonna take a leak. Didn’t get a chance to earlier, before you tackled me.” Wynonna says, moving to walk off to the side.

Nicole continues looking around, searching to find an explanation, when her eye catches something imprinted on the dirt, next to her grassed area. Leaning down to get a better look, Nicole recognizes it to be a paw print. 

“Well, I think I’ve found your culprit.” Wynonna suddenly appears, holding up a small border collie puppy. 

Tongue stuck out, head cocked, the puppy looked at Nicole with eyes full of curiosity and interest.

***

After grabbing the rest of her belongings, Nicole and Wynonna rode back to the others.The puppy stowed away in Nicoles’ backpack, head popped out the top.

Coming to a stop by the truck. Waverly comes over to greet them. 

“So baby girl, you said not to bring back trouble, but you didn't say anything about bringing back another stray.” Wynonna says, knowing Waverly will love this kind of surprise.

“What are you talking…” Waverly starts to ask, but when Nicole pulls the puppy out of her bag, her demeanor completely changes to excitement.

“Oh my gosh, look at you!” Waverly exclaims, running over to take the puppy out of Nicoles’ arms.

“You just won her over and you don’t even know it.” Wynonna whispers to Nicole. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Nicole says with a slight blush.

“Sure, Red.” Wynonna affirms with a wink.

Waverly walks the puppy over to the boys, knowing they will have a soft spot for the pooch too.

“Does she have a name?” Waverly asks, still staring at the pup in her arms.

“Uh not really, did you have any ideas?” Nicole inquires.

“Callie, it means beautiful in Greek. Isn’t that fitting for this beautiful little girl?” Waverly replies, poking at Callies’ stomach to elicit a lick of approval. 

Not able to resist Waverlys’ excitement, Nicole nods in confirmation.

“That’s a great name, Waves.” Nicole says, the nickname slipping out without realizing.

“Waves? At least buy me dinner first.” Waverly retorts, with a quirked brow.

“God, you are just like your sister.” Nicole groans, walking towards the truck, hearing Waverlys’ cackle in the background.

“So where are you guys headed.” Nicole asks no one in particular.

The two sisters share a look before Waverly nods an ‘okay’ to Wynonna.

“Well Red, have you ever been to prison?” Wynonna asks with a sly grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly: Wynonna, no more trouble.  
> also Waverly: oh my god, a PUPPY!


End file.
